


Practice Makes Perfect

by PandaxoxoDragon



Category: GOT7
Genre: Anal Sex, But we all know he rather have sex with jackson, I dont like this tagging thing, Jackson is a Little Shit, M/M, Mark just wanred to practice martial arts, sex in the practice room
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2016-06-22
Packaged: 2018-07-16 16:12:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7274920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PandaxoxoDragon/pseuds/PandaxoxoDragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What was martial arts practice turns into something completely different when Jackson starts making moves on Mark.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Practice Makes Perfect

"You guys can go ahead. I'll stay behind and work on my flips." Mark announced to the group, wanting to perfect everything before they all had the live stage.

"Alright. Make sure you call manager hyung to come get you when you're done." Jaebum said with a smile, patting Mark on the shoulder.

Mark watched all of them leave before walking over to the laptop. He turned on some music and walked to the center of the dance room, rubbing his hands together before flipping backwards. He landed on his feet with a low thud, stumbling slightly from the impact.

"Fuck." He mumbled, knowing he needed to land perfectly.

"Need some help?" A familiar voice asked, causing Mark to smile and turn towards Jackson.

"I thought you left with the others." Mark said.

"I decided to stay behind and see if you needed any help." Jackson replied, moving closer to Mark and looking into the mirror.

"Alright, since you are the other expert in martial arts, you could help me." Mark said, smiling at the blonde before facing the mirror.

Jackson chuckled softly and walked closer to the older male, placing a hand on Mark's hip and using his other hand to assist Mark as he did his flip, holding him down steadily as he landed.

"Why the hell does this get harder every time?" Mark mumbled, tilting his head back to look up at the ceiling.

"Probably because we haven't done it in a while. Don't worry, you're the best out of all of us so you'll get back to it." Jackson said, rubbing a hand over Mark's shoulder gently.

Mark chuckled softly and nodded, patting Jackson's lower back gently.

"Okay. I'm going to do my flips that I do for Girls, Girls, Girls." Mark said, stepping over to the other side of the practice room.

Jackson stood back, watching as Mark literally soared through the air with his flips. He smiled, having always thought Mark was beautiful. He walked over to Mark when the older landed and smiled, looking into the mirror and discreetly checking Mark out as he fixed his hair a bit.

"That's your best flip so far." Jackson said, reaching over and wrapping his arms around Mark, hugging him from behind.

Mark smiled, looking into the mirror at Jackson, making eye contact with him. He bit his lip and reached back, running his fingers through Jackson's hair.

"You're quite cuddly tonight." Mark mumbled, laughing softly at his boyfriend.

"You're so beautiful when you do martial arts. It actually turns me on." Jackson whispered in Mark's ear, making the older shiver at the words.

Jackson pulled Mark into him, letting the older feel how hard he was as he pressed up against his ass.

"Either way, you're beautiful all the time." Jackson whispered, slowly pushing Mark against the mirror.

Mark chuckled softly, turning in his boyfriend's arms and wrapping his arms around Jackson's neck, pulling him down into a kiss.

"Is this the reason you wanted to help, to seduce me?" Mark asked, pulling away from the kiss.

"I actually wanted to help because I know you're struggling, but its true that I can't help to seduce you." Jackson said, smirking.

Mark yelped in surprise when Jackson grabbed his ass and lifted him up, causing him to wrap his legs around his boyfriend's waist to steady himself.

"You're so sexy." Jackson whispered, pecking Mark's lips before moving towards his neck, sucking the skin and biting it, creating small hickeys.

Mark let out a soft moan, tilting his head back against the mirror.

"God, you're so sexy." Mark mumbled, moaning again when Jackson grinded into him.

"I know." Jackson mumbled cockily, pulling away to smirk at his boyfriend.

Mark rolled his eyes, leaning down to kiss Jackson, nipping at his bottom lip.

Letting out a low groan, Jackson pulled away from the kiss and let Mark down onto his feet. He turned the blonde around so he was facing the mirror.

"Watch." He mumbled, staring into the mirror and making eye contact with his boyfriend as he ran his hands down Mark's sides.

Mark tilted his head back a little, breathing labored as Jackson slid his hand in Mark's sweat pants, cupping his erection through his boxers.

"Oh, fuck." Mark gasped out, closing his eyes.

"Don't close your eyes." Jackson said, pressing against Mark's backside.

Mark opened his eyes again, moaning softly when Jackson rubbed his cock. He kept his eyes on Jackson, tilting his head when the younger started kissing his neck.

Losing his patience, Jackson moved back and pulled Mark's sweat pants off, taking his boxers off as well. He pressed up against Mark again after taking his own clothes off and kissed Mark's back, moving his lips along the older's soft skin.

"I would love it if you would fuck me already." Mark said, looking at Jackson through the mirror.

"We haven't had sex in a few weeks, so I think we can get to it." Jackson said, chuckling softly.

Jackson lifted his hand to Mark's mouth and grabbed hold of the older's cock as Mark sucked on his fingers. He stroked Mark's cock gently, relishing in the moans his boyfriend let out.

Taking his fingers out of Mark's mouth, he teased the older's entrance before sliding his finger in Mark's entrance, slowly pushing it in and out as he kissed the older's neck again.

Mark moaned softly, making a slight face at the intrusion as Jackson slid another finger in. He bit down on his lip, pushing back against the fingers. After a minute or two, he let out a loud moan when Jackson hit a bundle of nerves inside him.

"You know, you'll have to quiet down since this place echoes." Jackson said, pulling his fingers out.

"Just shut up and fuck me already." Mark mumbled, wiggling his ass.

Laughing softly, Jackson turned Mark around so they were facing each other. He lifted the older up again, making him wrap his legs around his waist. He spat in his hand and rubbed it along his cock, leaning up to kiss Mark gently.

"Your wish is my command." Jackson whispered, gently sliding into Mark's entrance, holding the older's thighs gently.

Mark tilted his head back, groaning softly. It was kind of painful since they hadn't had sex in a while, but it also felt so good being filled up again.

"Jackson." Mark whispered, leaning in and kissing Jackson hungrily, tangling his tongue with the younger's and sucking on it.

Jackson moaned softly and started thrusting his hips, keeping it at an even pace. He let one of his hands rest against the mirror beside Mark's head and pulled away from the kiss, sucking on the older's neck again.

"F-Fuck, Jackson!" Mark moaned out again, reaching up and gripping Jackson's hair.

"Mark." Jackson whispered, pulling out until the tip was in before slamming back in, pounding the older hard.

"Shit! I-I'm close!" Mark cried out, his prostate being assaulted.

Jackson reached down and grabbed hold of Mark's cock, pumping it in the same rhythm as his thrusts.

Moaning again, Mark dug his nails in Jackson's shoulders as he came moments later, crying out in pleasure and throwing his head back again. Jackson was close behind, riding out his orgasm before coming to a stop.

Panting softy, Mark held onto Jackson for a while before untangling himself and stepping to the floor gingerly.

"You okay?" Jackson asked, pulling Mark against him and kissing his neck.

"I'm more than okay." Mark whispered, chuckling softly.

Jackson reached down and handed Mark his clothes, pulling his own clothes on. He took hold of Mark's hand and pulled him out of the practice room.

"I love you." Mark said, pecking Jackson's lips.

"I love you too." Jackson said, pulling his phone out to call the manager.

~~~

When they arrived home, Mark walked into the kitchen while Jackson walked to their shared room. He tried not to let his limp be noticed, but of course Jaebum would be the one to see, since he was the observing leader anyway.

"Have fun practicing?" Jaebum asked, a smirk on his face.

Mark rolled his eyes and left the room after getting drinks, going into his and Jackson's room.

BamBam tilted his head and looked at Jaebum.

"Did he get hurt? I saw him limping." He said, eyes worried.

"Oh, don't worry about it BamBam. He's more than okay." Jaebum said, ruffling the second maknae's hair before leaving the room as well.


End file.
